bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Gracious Honoka
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830557 |no = 8409 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 207 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88 |normal_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 8, 8, 8, 8, 7, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 7, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 43, 46 |sbb2_distribute = 50, 50 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Honoka grew up as the eldest daughter of an aristocratic family entrusted with the care of an ancient shrine. As she grew older, she rescued a magical fox from hunters who had been trespassing on the shrine's borders. But little could be done against the hunters, for they were well-connected with people in power. Despite the incident, she promised herself she would work hard to put an end to such affairs. Serious, helpful, earnest and kind, Honoka became an exemplary student in the academy. She soon became the darling of the student body for both her beauty and brains, a fact that may have rankled some of her fellow students (not that they'd tell it to her face). As the student body's big sister, Honoka was well-known for her helpful, can-do attitude and her unyielding stance against the slavery of magical beasts--a fact that her shadowy opponents took careful note of. |summon = Oh, my! Summoning? This is rather new! How can Hisa and I be of help? |fusion = Here you go Hisa! Thank you for the wonderful snack. The blessings of the land be with you! |evolution = |hp_base = 5230 |atk_base = 2205 |def_base = 2205 |rec_base = 2238 |hp_lord = 7471 |atk_lord = 3150 |def_lord = 3150 |rec_lord = 3197 |hp_anima = 8363 |rec_anima = 2959 |atk_breaker = 3388 |def_breaker = 2912 |def_guardian = 3388 |rec_guardian = 3078 |def_oracle = 3031 |rec_oracle = 3554 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Kototamagaku Scholar |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, max HP, 100% boost to Def, Rec of Earth types, normal attack boosts BB gauge, Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge & negates elemental damage |lsnote = Fills 10 BC when attacking & fills 2-3 BC on spark |bb = Hisa! Joyful Breeze! |bbdescription = 17 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, reduces foe's BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns, probability of raising allies from KO, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Earth types for 3 turns & hugely restores HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% BC efficacy reduction, 15% chance to revive at 35% HP, 110% parameter boost to Earth types, 60% earth crit rate & heals 3500-4000 HP + 15% Rec HP gradually |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 430 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Hisa! Sorrowful Gale! |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, 2 combo powerful Earth attack on single foe, adds low probability of resistance against 1 KO attack, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Earth types for 3 turns & hugely restores HP |sbbnote = 10% chance of resisting 1 KO, 110% parameter boost to Earth types, 60% earth crit rate & heals 3000-3500 + 40% Rec HP |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 2 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 2 |sbbmultiplier2 = 800 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Hisa! Wrathful Typhoon! |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, high probability of raising allies from KO, damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge and restores HP for 3 turns & enormously boosts OD gauge |ubbnote = 85% chance to revive to 100% HP, fills 50 BC when hit, 100% heal when hit, 50% OD fill |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Evil-Banishing Pact |esdescription = Damage taken slightly boosts BB gauge for all allies & negates all status ailments for all allies |esnote = Fills 1 BC |evointo = 830558 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 30334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 30133 |evomats6 = 30133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 830034 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Vortex Arena Summon: May 2, 7:00 PST ~ May 14, 6:59 PST (2018) *Blossom Omni Summon VI: May 2, 7:00 PST ~ May 31, 6:59 PST (2018) |notes = |addcat = Magical Beast Academy |addcatname = Honoka1 }}